The time witch
by Azurknight
Summary: A new threat emerges Lord Death, Stein and the rest of the DWMA recieve help from a new ally
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 A new ally the hooded man can use magic!?

Death city during attack Black star and Death the kid failed to stop the ressurection of kishin Ashura and are now exhausted from their struggle below the DWMA *Damn it we failed* Kid said in frustration Kid's weapon partner Liz and Patty ask what are they going to do now *I don't know* Kid answers Black star is unconscious and his partner Tsubaki is at his side while the their opponents Free and Eruka attempt to flee but are stopped by a barrier of dark chains *Well now this is a problem* said an unknown voice and from the shadows a hooded man walks into the room he wore a black short sleeved hoodie with silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region blue jeans his hoodie was zipped down revealing a white undershirt and a necklace shaped like a cross with wings he wore black shoes and wore two black and white wristbands.

*Who are you and what are those chains* Free asked *Oh those are a weak but cool barrieryou could've broken those at anytime* he answered Kid gets up asks who he was the hooded man pulls down his hood revealing shoulder length jet black hair with feather-like bangs and piercing red eyes * My name is Renek Acules but call me Ren* Ren answered and then a young girl appears beside him. she was short had dirty blonde medium length hair and dressed as a nun *Her name is miracle and she can't talk so don't ask* Ren explained Miracle then bowed and transformed into a sword It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife") *Oscuro Angelo that's our title* Ren declares Kid is awed by the display but quickly becomes angry *How dare you tease with such an asymmetrical design on what should be a beautiful weapon you disgust me* Kid said in rage *Uh is he okay* Ren asks *He's always like this* Liz responded Ren brushes off that weird moment and assumes a one handed over the shoulder stance only to see that Free and Eruka ran away. Ren gives Kid an annoyed look and chants *Cursed spears run my enemy through Bloody Lance!*then 5 blood colored spears appear pinning Kid to the ground in a suprisingly symmetrical pose *that's for ruining my moment ya jerk* Shouted Ren afterwards he leaves with his sword in hand to the outside.

Ren then watches on as the fight between lord death and Ashura end with the latter fleeing *I guess I should wait until tomorrow to talk with Death* Ren thought to himself as he notices the damage to the city and looks around until he spots Spirit Albarn a man he somehow knew about after introductions Spirit and Ren talk about what happened before he arrived and mentions that he needed to talk to lord Death Spirit then offers to arrange a meeting later in the week then he'll explain why he's there *So you need a place to stay for a couple days* Spirit asked Ren nodes and he spends the next couple days with Spirit preparing for his meetin.

3 days later in lord Deaths room Ren introduces himself to lord Death in polite manner *So what exactly is your business here young man* lord Death asks *I'm here to aid in an upcoming battle with a powerful witch from my home* Ren answered *Are you implying there's a powerful witch that I've never heard of* lord Death further questions *No it's that she and I are from a different world and I've seen her power firsthand* Ren answers in a scared tone the mention of a different world confuses lord Death *A different world surely you can't expect me to believe that* said lord Death Stein walks into the room *I think he's telling the truth* Stein retorted *Please explain why* lord Death requested *First of all his soul as I know you can sense it is quite unusual like it's not used to it's environment secondly from what I heard from your son he can use magic* Stein explained *Is this true* lord Death asks Ren *yes I can but I'm not very good at it* Ren answers lord Death then asks Ren if he would explain this powerful witch Ren then says that'll take a while to explain and that he will start explaining when the others were to which lord Death agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The time witch can Black Star overcome time?

Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star and Tsubaki have been sent on a mission to germany in a town called Maccabäer a town known for housing outsiders but in reality is a cult but lately people around there have been going missing and talk of a kishin has been flying around with the locals. The mission was obvious locate and defeat the kishin. *So all we gotta do is defeat a kishin easy* Soul commented *don't get over confident Soul this kishin could be dangerous* Maka argued *YAHOO I don't care how strong it is it's no match me hahaha* Black Star shouted while Tsubaki just sighs as he laughs like an idiot. While waiting for Black Star to calm down Maka senses a powerful soul nearby the town *Guys I sense a powerful soul over there* Maka told the group and they all turn around to see what it belonged to.

*Who's there show yourself* Maka demanded then the powerful soul gets closer until the source becomes visible a young woman with long feather-like white hair and red eyes that resembled bird eyes she wore a long sleeved zipped up high collar white jacket and baggy black pants with a white stripe on the left leg with simple grey sneakers. *So you can sense me very impressive miss Albarn* the woman exclaimed *How do you know my name* Maka questioned *I know many things Soul Evans Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa* the woman explained *HA so you must know of my greatness then* Black Star shouted *replace greatness with arrogance then that's what I know* the woman retorted. even though they've never seen this woman she has an ominous presence and Maka freezes in place while Black Star not appreciating her last comment charges in without Tsubaki he puches with impressive speed but the woman easily dodges with exact precision like she can predict his movements *It's time I left this town for good... by the way my name is White Crow* Crow says while perfectly dodging Black Stars barrage then says *Heed my command Time* then a clock appears above Black Stars head *Black star Watch out* Tsubaki shouts then White Crow announces stop causing the clock to shatter freezing time around Black Star in a warped space around the area *This'll just take a minute... even if your surpass god you will never surpass time... and time marches on... right on time* White Crow quoted while executing that attack.

( note here's what happened during that attack requiem of the 13th hour stops time snaps her fingers and the victim's clock will shatter, freezing her victim for as long as she desires. she tends to taunt or advice her victim about how their desires or themselves are small compared to time. she then summons twelve blades that look like the hand of her clock and one huge blade like the minute from her weapon and unfreezes time with the phrase "Time Marches On". The blades impales her victim with the first twelve and the last one hitting before her victim touches the floor. she seems to time her attack beforehand knowing how long it would take)

Black Star falls down beaten and as he fell White Crow vanished *What the... hell did she say* Black Star says faintly before passing out Tsubaki rushes to see if he's okay his injuries weren't severe and now Maka realises that whatever that woman was she was dangerous but more importantly if she knew who they were then what else could she know standing around was going to do any good so the 3 excluding Black Star who's unconscious decided return to Death City to report what they saw because that woman can't be allowed to roam around not with her power.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 The reverse Meisters 1 kid the death?

The following week after the first encounter with the time witch White Crow Maka goes to her father to ask about this new foe so he agrees to let her in on what he finds out at the meeting with Ren later today. In Lord Deaths office Death, Stein, Sid, Spirit and the other death scythes Marie Mjolnir and Azusa Yumi who arrived earlier in the month to help with the battle against Ashura but now have a new foe to deal with. *Okay thank you all for meeting with me today as promised I'll explain what she is* Stein looks at Ren and adjusts his glasses *But no lies I know she isn't really a witch her soul is not the same as one so tell us the truth* he scolds, Ren chuckles *Can't keep a thing from you Stein very well* Ren responds

*Note this Paragraph is one big explination told by Ren.

Okay to start is about 24 years ago a group of scientests were experimenting with human replication called project Aegis it was ment to create the perfect super soldier so as a prototype they replicated a researcher from a seperate group to avoid the two meeting. White Crow was the result and at first it was going great for 12 years she was raised with high education and trained in weapons combat as well as being taught to use powerful magic she was nothing short of a perfect child and the scientests adored her except for one. He wrote the documents I found about this.. project he didn't care what happened so long as he got the perfect soldier but he was also part of a secret experiment, dissecting a new species of human but somehow White Crow saw his experimenting and freaked out and as a result she became mentally and emotionally unstable. Because of this she confined to a padded room when she was first born her name was Aegis like the project and her hair was ebony black but apparently her body absorbed a lot of radiation from the lights and turned her hair snow white so in honor of her original Crowe she became White Crow. 10 years she was in that room and in time she became phobic of dimly lit places and needed to be in bright near white areas so she never left her room she escaped by using magic to control a blood relative someone who as related to Crowe using the puppet she arranged to use a teleportation spell to move to a mansion that was altered to her liking. Afterwards she became paranoid that others who were connected to her in anyway the scientests or her original and immediate family would come for her so took action. I knew Crowe's family her daughter and I are close friends so me and my friends found her location and together we defeated her and she died with a smile deciding to try to find happiness in the afterlife. but now she's back completely different 2 years ago she wasn't this strong but I'm not going to let her roam free with that new magic.

*So there any questions* Ren says the others take a moment to take in all the information except Stein who seems to completely understands *So someone revived her and now she's improved from before interesting* Stein replies Marie can't help but feel for the replica Azusa just keeps her blank expression and adjusts her glasses as well. Before anyone could say anything they hear a scream for Kid so Ren, Sid, Marie, and Spirit run to check it out as Stein and Azusa stay behind knowing that they can handle it they go to the entrance of the DWMA and see Kid fainted with blood on his face and see a person who looks just like hime but really off he had rips in his clothes different colored shoes and white clothes with black trim and his weapons were asymetrical one was a revolver and the other was a standard hand gun.*Such symmetry how disgusting I'm the Kid The Death and I was sent by Lady White Crow to eliminate this symmetry obsessed weakling he makes me sick* KTD introduced Ren steps forward and says *Let me handle this I'm aching for a fight Miracle let's do this* Miracle shows up and transforms into her sword form and Ren assumes his stance *Hey fake I'm your opponent not the kid so let's go!* Ren shouts *I'd hate to ruin something so Asymmetrical but it can't be helped it's her orders* KTD Responds.

Ren opens the fight with a dashing slash which Kid dodges by jumping and counters with 3 shots from both guns only 1 of which hits Ren in the arm but he dashes out of the way. Ren then leaps in the air and hits with a spinning slash knocking kid on the ground the two then exchange a series of shots and blows that keep getting dodged *that's it I'm through playing SOUL RESONANCE!* Kid shouts and charges his guns into cannon form which are asymmetrical since one has relvover features he charges it until it's ready to fire *Cannon Of Charon!*he shouts then a large purple laser shoots out of the cannons which Ren catches on his sword which changes it to a blueish color he then fires it into the air completely stopping it *Panting* Now it's my turn so say goodbye fake!* Ren shouts he then rushes up to the fake and uses his soul resonance attack *Level 1 resonance* His sword then glows with energy that resembles purple lightning and he slashes multiple time each strike conjurs chains that bind Kid making him immobile he then creates a large orb of energy in front of his opponent which he slashes through with a dash engulfing his foe in a wall of torture slamming him into the ground his quote for this attack *Taste the lightning again and again and again LIGHTNING NOVA!* KTD is defeated and unconsious Ren has won.

Before anyone can do anything Kid the Death disappears as if from nowhere clearly White Crow did this she was creating fakes of the students but with altered personalities Ren and the others return to Lord Deaths office leaving Liz and patty with Death the Kid still fainted. Maka meets her dad later in the day on a balcony to talk about earlier the new information is shocking to her but now she decides she had to meet with Ren to ask him directly how he defeated White Crow in the past and somehow aid in her defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Ren's remidial lesson engage fusion resonance?

Morning time and Spirit just woke up and was going to wake up his temporary roomates Ren and Miracle who slept on the couch and an air matress respectivly he walks up to Ren first to wake him up *Hey wake Ren time to go to work...Ren?* he says as he leans his face closer to Ren's and sees a happy smile on his face and mumbling to himself and clearly says *Where's my welcome home kiss* and then a loud *Smooch* followed by a long pause then a two screams so loud it wakes up the entire city and cracks Lord Deaths mirror. a little later Ren and Spirit arrive in Death's office only to be greeted by a loud *REAPER CHOP!* for cracking his the two to Argue R*Hey you leaned close to my face idiot* S*well you shouldn't be having naughty dreams in someone elses house* R*I was dreaming about seeing my wife jackass* then Spirit calms at the word wife *Wait stop the car you're married* he asked Ren pulls out his wallet and pulls out some photos *yeah I got married 10 ago my wifes name is Xiba she's Chinese* Ren shows Spirit a photo of him and a woman with long green hair with a black bow in her hair wearing wedding clothes and her stomach is slightly swollen. Spirit looks at Ren and asks *Is she she...* Ren nods his head with a smile and pulls out another photo.

this time it was a picture of small baby looking like it's mother *This is our little girl Kaede Faye Acules* Spirit thinks for a second and wonders why would he give a chinese baby a Japanese name to which Ren openly answers with *A Japanese friend named her and likewise she named her son Sky* which made a whole lot more sense to everyone. Then Spirit pulled out baby pictures of Maka and the two dads talk about their repective daughters. the two eventually get so overexcited about how much they love their daughters and engage in a manly hug stating *Us Dads should never fight each other we need to stick together* Lord Death tries to get their attention *Ahem that's all well and all but.. Hey will you listsen..(Readies hand) Reaper chop* one hand is all it took to hit the two morons.

After another hour of briefing the others show up but then Ren drops the picture and Marie sees it and then she gets involved with a cutsie conversation with the two which goes on for another hour or so until Stein breaks them up by scarring Spirit by telling him to look at his fingers something about the past freaked him out about it until Stein says *Made you look* finally they brief about a strategy again then Sid brings up the Demon Sword Meister Crona who's been helping the school lately and suggests that he should train with Ren a little since they both weild dark swords. Ren thinks and agrees but it was going to take a lot more than two fighters so he suggests that he should train with others and Stein recommends three pairs of weapons and meisters Maka, Black Star, and Kid all five of these pairs would train together. Later in Class after school Stein talks with his students and tells them about a new remedial lesson they'll do as a group and sends them to a training ground chosen by Ren a grassy park that no one visits close by the school.

Maka quickly agrees with Soul complaining Black Star agrees but only to show off to this new guy with Tsubaki agreeing to learn new techniques her and Black Star could use later, Kid and the Thompson Sisters agree without hesitation then without a second delay they walk to the location. Soul can't help but ask *Is this guy for real I mean he hasn't exactly talk to us at all since he arrived* to which Maka replies *But he could teach us something we could really use later he's different from us I know it* Black Star adds *Doesn't matter what he teaches us I'll still be the best teach me something that'll make me an even bigger Star that's what I'll say to him but that'll be challenge for everyone* Tsubaki comments *But what if he tells us more about that woman who we met and injured Black Star* Kid stays silent the entire walk while Liz and Patti talk to themselves. When they arrive they see Crona whoa arrived ealier with his sword Ragnarok in hand swinging like a maniac at Ren who was weilding a different weapon a katana with a platnium hilt and Navy guard with a gold Tsuba thinking that they're fighting the group readies themselves for battle until Ren calls out *Good you're better than when we started Crona* to which Crona sighs and comments *I still don't know how to deal with this* everyone appears confused until Ren explains that they were warming up.

Now the real lesson was really different this was about learning fusion skill *Uh we don't even know what fusion resonance is* Maka declared Ren then pauses because he forgot that people of this world can't use magic through normal means only witches can so he has an idea *I'll grant you some of my power to use the base of the art* he announced causing everyone to become shocked *first stand still and don't move next Reiko soul resonance* (Reiko Kusanagi his new weapon partner as of now he sent Miracle home to inform his family of the situation and picked his loyal guard to take her place as his weapon) then his soul appears and then 4 lines attatch to each of the meisters and disappear then Ren tells them to watch and then a line of energy appears and connects to Kid and suddenly Kid can hear Ren's voice inside his head *This is fusion Resonance the ability to connect and communicate with an ally but that's not all* Ren adds he swings his sword and Kid follows him and combine their attacks creating a purple sword wave *Silver Stream* they both announce Ren goes on to explain that the connected people will follow a parners action if they don't disagree but they need to be careful as it could lead to problems. Maka tries it and conncects to Crona and make a whirlwind like attack call screeching cyclone and Black Star and Kid make the attack Violet Star by combinging a charged blast with shuriken mode.

Ren applaudes the group for learning so fast and tells them that the lesson is over after 4 hours of training but Maka wants to stay and talk with him. *Who was that woman that attacked Black Star really she is not a witch* Maka asked and Ren realizes he can't keep a thing from her either and explains a little but not all which Maka nods to the crucial points. *So how'd you defeat her the first time* She further asks *She was weaker last time and I had help from my friends* Maka now knows a little and now wants to learn even more about that incedent with that fake Death the Kid and his unusual ability to use a soul resonance without a partner and Ren agrees to teach her and her friends more about fusion resonance but decides to call it a day and walks home with Reiko who has dark unkempt hair and green eyes. her clothes resembled clothes worn by ninjas from feudal Japan but modified with a long purple scarf with gold trim and string laced boots tied to her ankles. Now Ren had to think things through now he had help but they needed a lot more training to know fully what they were up against.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 The New hooded man battle with greed

Morning time again in Death city and Spirit wakes up to a very nice scent *mhm smells like someone made breakfast for me* Spirit said as he woke up and goes into the kitchen and sees a breakfast buffet eggs, waffles, pancakes, sausage, bacon, toast and toppings including 5 kinds of syrup, Spirit tries to grab a strip of Bacon but is smacked rather hard on the hand by a wooden spoon *OW what was that for* he shouted as he looks and sees Reiko wearing a kiss the cook apron and mits *This is not for you it's for my master* she replies *But it's my house* Spirit argues and Reiko just reacts by smacking him on the nose with her spoon again causing him to fall while holding his face and says *That may be but I bought the ingredients and brought with me cooking utensils among other things from home so back off* the two continue arguing until Ren wakes up and Reiko makes him a plate. *Morning master I have prepared a feast fit for someone of your greatness* Reiko greets Ren with Spirit still doesn't understand their situation so Ren has to explain it to him again.

*Sigh well again two years ago while I was traveling from town to town we stopped to sleep and then I met her while she was fishing without a pole near our in and we fought. she begged me to kill her when I won then I say no over and over again then she tells me *You have shown me true mercy then to thank your unyeilding generosity I hearby pledge my blade to you and your children so long as you exist* I was confused beyond belief at first and then she followed us since doing whatever I said no matter how dumb it was*. Reiko then explains what the situation ment *I am an eternal guard I cannot die so long as my master the one I pledge my blade to has living blood family alive so if he dies I will live if he has family left and as part of my contract I am not allowed to refuse any request my master gives no matter what it is and yes even that as for my immortality I can't age and I only regenerate fatal wounds such as damage to my vitals but I can't regenerate normal injuries such as scraps and bruises*.

Then most of it made sense a little but anyway Ren finishes his breakfast and leaves finally Spirit can eat what's left so he does and the day starts. meanwhile Maka and Soul still training soul link with Black Star and Tsubaki in the same area are getting better as the day goes on both groups stop after a while from exhaustion and take a break. Maka then thinks *I have to learn more from him he could help us get stronger before he has to leave* until Soul breaks her thought by Saying *Hey Maka you need to cool it so what if this guy can teach us more stuff it's not like he's as strong as Lord Death or Professor Stein* Maka retorts with *Maybe so but still he's got skills no one else can do here if learn it now we can use in the future and document it* Black Star while doing excercises remarks *So what we've been getting by with the stuff we've known for years so why bother* and Tsubaki replies with *maybe not us but others could greatly benefit from that knowledge* the four continue to talk for a while and then they hear Ren's voice *So you talking about mau how sweet* they see what appears to be him same height but different clothes his jacket was white and torn at the edges and he wasn't wearing his necklace okay they knew it wansn't the one they knew Maka could tell by his soul.

*Who are you* Maka demands the hooded man pulls out a sword that had a black jaged blade with a guard resembling a motorcycle handbreak he revs up the sword like a motorcycle which causes the blade to glow red and awnsers with *I'll be asking the questions...and why shouldn't I after all between the five of us (assumes stance) I'm the only one who'll walk away from here alive* the group gets ready for battle to fight this new enemy. Ren? makes the first move by lunging at Black Star while using a dash technique but he Black Star jumps out of the way and swings Tsubaki who's in ninja sword form in attempt to cut while Maka swings soul to end it quick but Ren? manuvers out of the way. Maka charges again and clashes blades with the enemy and shouts *Who are you tell me* while he respons with *(Whistle) I like a fiesty girl what do ya say we stop and go on a date* Maka gets sick at the idea and retorts *Your just as gross as my dad you creep* and pushes him back only for him to jump and charge up a dark ball of energy from his hand which resembles fire *Devils inferno* he shouts while shooting it at Black Star which he barley dodges as the blast scorches the concrete on the ground everyone except Black Star becomes scared at that kind of power and don't notice that Ren? is using a new attack he jumps in the air and dives into a dark portal in the ground and warps behind Maka and attempts to finish her with a falling slash only to be attacked from behind by Stein weilding Marie which sends him flying. Stein arrived recently with Marie and Ren equiped with Reiko in Trident form(Note Reiko has 5 weapon forms based on the chinese celestial beasts Genbu(trident) Byakko(gauntlets and greaves) Seiryu(katana) Suzaku(wristblades) and Kohryu(Scythe)) so Ren immediately recognizes the new opponent but can't believe it *Judas your alive* he says in a disturbed tone everyone wonders what he's talking about. Judas removes his hood revealing he looks just like Ren only dead inside his eyes were blank and he looked very sick *Allow me to introduce my self properly I am Judas but you can call me the true incarnation of greed because I want everything you can imagine money and woman, power and status and I will have it all* Judas remarks * in truth he's everything I've supressed he's my shadow* Ren exclaims Maka then wonders what Ren meant by alive if Judas is a shadow *Oh yeah mother ressurected me (looks at Ren) oh don't tell me you haven't told them hahaha that's rich...folks here's some news for you lady White Crow is his mothers replica what other BS he told you is a huge lie and a bad one* Judas remarks with an insane laugh and then snaps his fingers causing him to fade away *I'd love to stay and watch him tell you the truth but I've got all the data I need from one neck fracture* Judas shouts while fading Ren tries to slash him but misses *Damn it he got away again just like before* Ren laments.

later Ren explains himself he hid the truth to avoid emotinal attachment again since before he literally had to fight someone who looked like his mother somthing that most couldnt do so he leaves the area without speaking a word and the others decide to leave him alone he was in no mood to talk anymore the only person that followed him was Reiko and she tried to comfort her master but he just continued walking Maka says silently *How could anyone do that fight the face of a person they loved so much it must've been painful I should talk to him later* Soul decides to follow her when she does this but doesn't tell her and remarks to himself *Not cool at all*


End file.
